


毒性爱恋

by ShirleyJiang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyJiang/pseuds/ShirleyJiang
Summary: 一拳重重地打在他的腹部。他的脑袋猛地向后撞击在坚硬的门上，一阵天旋地转。但这是完全合理的。能够理解的。这真的是布鲁斯一个人的错。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	毒性爱恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toxic Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177468) by [potatochip53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatochip53/pseuds/potatochip53). 



布鲁斯再也不敢直视那双眼睛了。每次当他的目光与那双明亮的蓝眼睛相遇，他只能收获遍布那已经伤痕累累的身体的抢眼的青紫瘀伤。但从前不是这样。从前是那么的快乐有趣。从前真正的爱情还存在。最初，克拉克真的很在乎布鲁斯。

曾经他们的外出约会总会以干柴烈火的亲热结束。布鲁斯会开着时尚的保时捷去接克拉克，带着这个比他还要高大的男人去高级餐厅的顶层享受美味的晚餐。伴着只能在世界另一端才吃得到的异国菜肴，他们坐在宽阔的落地窗前，在数百英尺的高空中眺望着哥谭全城的景色。建筑物在寒冷的夜晚中闪烁着霓虹，这对恋人会笑着谈论这次的约会。那些夜晚，仿佛有神在保佑他们，哥谭隐匿的罪犯们都毫无动静。这座城市会迎来没有谋杀或枪击的夜晚。

在其他时候，克拉克会突然出现在布鲁斯的庄园，静悄悄地飞进窗户。他会把亿万富翁从各种事务中哄走，无论是他正在关注的政界领袖还是与其争论不休的商业精英都会被统统抛开。克拉克会带布鲁斯出去享受午后三点的阳光，他似乎能够对黑暗骑士的压力感同身受。他们在一起散步，看着四周的风景，努力从黑暗的城市中发现美好。

出身贫穷的脏孩子在街道上用粉笔画出彩虹。市民们在超市里购物，互相帮着把商品搬到车上，借给同伴一个硬币来推购物车。他们会在城市里到处闲逛，最后总是会来到公园。之后，克拉克会不知道从哪里变出一堆食物，将它们一一摆在草坪上。他们坐在那里，互相靠着，边吃着东西边看哥谭的地平线由蔚蓝变为橘红。这一切曾经很完美。

曾经。曾经。你得紧跟一个人。在他们身边经历风雨。看着他们最糟糕的一面，经历他们最好的一面。之后，只有这样之后，他们才会展现真实的品质。摘下面具。

慢慢的，克拉克不再出现在韦恩庄园了。一开始是因为超人的工作。之后是因为克拉克·肯特的工作。再后来是因为他太累了或者天气不好。到最后，克拉克一个月都不会来布鲁斯的家一次。他也变得更粗暴了。在性爱中，他会啃咬这位亿万富翁，直到尝到铁锈味。他会用他那坚硬无比的指甲刮过布鲁斯的脊背，身下的男人直到第二天都能感到刺痛。

布鲁斯开始更频繁地开着保时捷去大都会，希望能多见几次克拉克。他们的烛光晚餐也少了许多欢笑。谈话基本都是由布鲁斯来打破沉默，试图让男友笑起来。一天晚上，黑暗骑士给了女服务生比往常多一点儿的小费。等他们稍晚回到克拉克的公寓后，他把布鲁斯压在了墙上。男人的后背撞向冰冷坚硬的墙壁，声音在寂静的房间中回响。

“你为什么给女服务生那么多小费？你觉得她很性感？”

“什——什么？克拉克，不，你在说什么呢？！我只是觉得那是她应得的。”

“你想要用她来代替我，对吗？”

“不，克拉克，我——没有。没有，当然没有。”

超人深吸了一口气。“为什么？你不爱我了吗？我还不够好吗？”  
布鲁斯急切地回道，“当然没有，亲爱的。这显然是你自己想象出来的。我永远不会做任何——“

清脆的响声回荡在房间里。当克拉克扬手打在他脸上时，布鲁斯痛叫了一声。寂静笼罩了房间。暴风雨前的平静。之后面前的人打破了沉默。

“哦天啊，亲爱的，对不起对不起对不起。我——我不知道刚才是怎么了。对不起，只是作为超人，所有事情都堆在一起……”  
布鲁斯感觉到被克拉克的戒指打到的地方正红肿充血，鲜血在脸颊上涌出。但这是他的爱人。超人是温柔的，体贴的。这种事情不会再发生了。一只手正轻抚他的脸颊，将血迹抹去。

“没事的，克拉克。我相信你。我很爱你。我永远不会离开你的。”

\----

当坐上蝙蝠洞的椅子时，布鲁斯嘶叫出声。克拉克又有点儿胡思乱想了。这真的是布鲁斯自己的错。他一开始就不应该称赞那个穿夹克的人。结果这个妄想狂又开始生气，痛恨自己为什么不够好。克拉克总是放任情绪累积，直到大坝溃堤，情绪的洪流肆无忌惮地倾泻而出。手臂上被超人抓出来的淤青正隐隐作痛，但真正的疼痛来自那个人的鞋踢在布鲁斯小腿上的一击。在对方完全掌握主动的时刻，那只鞋踢破了他的皮肤，留下一个现在已经半愈合的红肿发紫的瘀伤，这都有点儿影响他走路了。但这是完全合理的。能够理解的。这真的是布鲁斯一个人的错。

几周之后，布鲁斯终于带着克拉克又出去散步了。就像以前一样。他们挽着手臂，亿万富翁每走几步都要转头看克拉克，露出最为开心的笑容。他的心情好得出奇。这是这对情侣这段时间第一次一起散步。布鲁斯的得意忘形传递给了所有人。他悄悄离开了克拉克身边，帮助一个小女孩找到了她的风筝，给了一位单身母亲一些多余的美分，让她给自己的小儿子买了一个气球。当手腕上传来用力到一定会留下痕迹的抓握时，他才意识到了他的错误。  
布鲁斯被这钢铁一般的抓握带回了克拉克的公寓。他被猛地推向门，门把手硌着后背。一拳重重地打在他的腹部。他的脑袋猛地向后撞击在坚硬的门上，一阵天旋地转。疼痛飞速传遍了全身，但布鲁斯没有出声。毕竟这是他自己的错。这只是克拉克表达关心的方式。做超人是很辛苦的。

那已经是几个月前的事了。现在，布鲁斯打着哈欠从深度睡眠中醒来。当他伸懒腰时，脊椎发出了奇怪的声响，身体因一整晚不变的姿势而有些僵硬。新鲜的瘀伤还疼着。他起身下床，眼睛还因残存的睡意而有些睁不开。布鲁斯走向浴室，边走边脱衣服，脚下冰冷的地板使他忍不住打了个寒颤。

黑紫的淤青散布在腹部，已经结痂的流血咬痕点缀其中。有些斑驳的淤青呈现出了一只宽大手掌的形状。另一些暗紫色的瘀伤则是拳头的形状或印有清晰“S”痕迹的戒指形状。一些伤口也在其间，要么是戒指划伤的，要么是布鲁斯被推倒撞上桌角时磕的。

之后是他的脸。他的脸……布鲁斯的嘴唇因连续不断的道歉的吻而肿起。他的脸颊上有几个发白的小痕迹，克拉克的戒指造成的伤口永远不能完全恢复原样。干涸的血迹在头发上已经结成了血痂，他昨晚应该是没注意到。右眼现在已经完全睁开了，但左边还是睁不开，不过不是因为没睡醒。布鲁斯的左眼框也呈现出黑紫色。那里的皮肤红肿发炎，完全遮蔽了他的视线。他的鼻子以一个不正常的角度扭曲着，正在流血。他试图把血抹掉，却反而弄得到处都是，真是个疯狂的印记。布鲁斯轻抚着脑后的肿块，这是克拉克将他推倒在地面瓷砖上而造成的，他因疼痛而忍不住瑟缩了一下。眼前一阵阵发黑。

他的手机响了。克拉克问他在哪儿。想到恋人，布鲁斯露出了微笑。他急急地拉开放着遮瑕膏的抽屉，举起遮瑕膏对着自己这张受伤的脸。克拉克不喜欢看到布鲁斯受伤。这会让他感觉很难受。布鲁斯不应该赞美别的男人的鞋子。他不应该不告诉克拉克他的行踪。他更不应该跟那个女孩说话。但没关系。这毕竟都是他自己的错。现在，他等不及要见克拉克了。


End file.
